


Day off

by mewringo13



Series: BotW 1st Anniversary [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Imagination running wild, Laundry day, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Prompt #4 for March 4th, 2018Laundry day comes abruptly, and Zelda sits back and enjoys the view while Link does his chores.





	Day off

“Arggh! There’s gotta be something here to wear!”

 

Link grumbled in his britches on the hunt for some clean clothing to put on, soon finding out that he was out of something to wear. The young man sighed in defeat.

Scratch any plans he might’ve had. Today was going to be laundry day.

He dug out the laundry hamper and filled it with the soiled articles of clothing.

It had been only a few weeks since Zelda came to live with him in Hateno, as she suggested it in the first place, and the ground rules were still being laid out between them.

Figuring that he was going to do her a favor, Link picked up her clothes, tossed them in with his in the hamper, and he stripped both beds clean of their linens. Grabbing his soaps he sat them on top of the mountain of clothes along with the clotheslines and pins.

“Princess! I’m heading out to do some chores! I’ll be back soon!” He shouted up the stairs to Zelda who had her nose in a book, catching up on everything she missed the past century.

She flinched when he used her title… again.  _ Some habits die hard, and others harder I suppose…  _

No matter how many times she told him to drop the formalities, Link remained insistent on keeping them firmly in place to avoid overstepping any lines. He was not going to use his amnesia as an excuse to make advances on his charge. Somewhere deep down inside he was deeply conflicted with his old and new personas, as they would often clash against one another.

Link headed downhill to the small pond fed by the stream that ran through the village.  He set his basket on the ground, and started scrubbing their clothes with a foamy lather of soap and perfume.

Zelda being the curious person she was, followed him from behind to watch her former knight in nothing but his britches, bearing faded scars and taking sometime to enjoy the way his muscles rippled under his skin in the sunlight.

Of course Link was oblivious to the spectator that joined him. He tossed the cleaned garment onto the smooth boulder as he reached for one of her undergarments. Zelda screeched internally when she saw the familiar article of clothing, in his hands nonetheless.

It took every ounce of her being to not rush up and snatch her clothes away from him, but then again she rolled the other idea around in her head-

_ When is he going to ask for my hand in marriage? Would he even have the gumption to ask in the first place? Wouldn’t this be a normal thing for couples? Him, cooking for me, bathing with me, and cleaning my dirty laundry… and then we do what every couple does. Then we raise children together… I wonder what they’d look like? I would hope they had his perfectly blue eyes. _

She sighed at the girlish daydream, wishing it could be true. Maybe? Someday? 

_ Goddess, it would be nice… just spending the rest of our days doing whatever we pleased. No nobles to please, no rampaging demon pigs to seal. Just Link and Zelda. Not knight and princess, but rather man and his wife… wife… I like the ring of that. _

Zelda chuckled at her train of thought.

Before she could realize it, Link was done washing the pile of laundry, and was throwing it back into the hamper. She quickly scrambled back into the house before he spun around to put up the clothesline between the trees across his land.

Zelda ran back up to the loft, opening the shutters to watch him work, from the perfect angle to boot. She could hear him humming as he always did when he worked, and something about the melody and tone he sung in that was so soothing to her spirit.

Then, a perverse thought flashed across her mind.

_ Does he even know how to please a lady? Like with his words and actions? Just how much experience does he have, if at all? _

And then she let out a sharp cough as she let the idea float through a bit more, entertaining it and building on it.

_ Sure I’ve seen countless books on human anatomy, as well as the restricted section in the royal library. But I haven’t the faintest idea as to what to expect when it comes to… ahem…  below his belt. _

She spent some more time admiring his silhouette, the way the shadows danced as he pinned up the clothes to the line, the way it accentuated his jawline. Everything about him made her heart flutter and a warmth pooled in her stomach as she thought.

_ I guess… I’ve waited a century, I can wait a little longer for him to come round…  _

“Zelda, how’re you holding up?” Link looked up at the loft window, giving her that warm smile that she adored.

“Just fine, thank you Sir Knight.” She hummed back to him with just as bright of a smile.

_ Oh how I love this man…. _


End file.
